Víctor, no Krum
by ElOjoQueTodoLoVe
Summary: Víctor Krum con su personalidad tranquila y callada ha tenido que soportar la presión de la fama por mucho tiempo. Cuando queda como campeón en el Torneo de los tres magos esta situación empeora. En su tiempo en Hogwarts queda cautivado por una chica que es hermosa, inteligente y que no parece reparar en su existencia/ Historia de como es la relación KrumxHermione.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

La vida no era fácil. Cuando todo el mundo tiene expectativas en ti, esperan que seas el mejor o el peor, lidiar con la presión es agobiante. Para Víctor Krum había sido algo del día a día desde que empezó a formar parte de la selección nacional de quidditch de Bulgaria. Sin embargo, ahora la presión que sentía a cada momento amenazaba con salirse de control. Sabía que el haber sido escogido por el cáliz no era casualidad, si, puede que él fuera un buen muchacho y que fuera muy hábil a la hora de montar, pero no se sentía lo suficientemente digno para ser el campeón de Durmstrang. Karkaroff seguramente tenía algo que ver.

Desde el repentino estrellato de Víctor, el director no podía tener suficiente de él. Insistía en entrenarlo personalmente con tal de exprimir lo más posible al ganso de los huevos de oro. Víctor bajo el estricto régimen de su escuela y la presión de sus padres no podía hacer más que aceptar con la cabeza baja todo lo que se le imponía hacer y tratar de dar lo mejor de sí. Después del fiasco del mundial de quidditch, su autoestima estaba por los suelos. Y si, puede que todavía fuera parte del equipo y fuera mundialmente famoso, con decenas de admiradores a donde fuera, pero se sentía un perdedor y sus compañeros de equipo se encargaron de restregarle en la cara su responsabilidad en la derrota. Por más rápido que fuera, debía saber cuándo capturar la snitch. Pero debía seguir adelante, ahora necesitaba concentrarse en el Torneo de los tres magos, la siguiente oportunidad para probarse así mismo, así dudara de la veracidad de la selección.

Hogwarts era un lugar espléndido, más hermoso de lo que se hubiera imaginado. Los alredores, el lago, el enorme castillo y el cálido y acogedor Gran salón, donde comían banquetes que sólo se asemejaban a los se daban de vez en cuando para los jugadores del equipo de Bulgaria. Nada parecido a Durmstang, con sus fríos corredores, siniestros salones y comidas insípidas. Incluso las mazmorras del castillo que estaba visitando eran mejores que las habitaciones dentro de la parte principal del castillo en el cual estudiaba. Todo en Hogwarts era mejor. Es verdad que a veces era muy molesto tener a un grupo de chicas pisándole los talones, cuchicheando y riéndose cuando caminaba por ahí, pero al final de cuentas su indiferencia hacía que se aburrieran después de un rato y si no lo hacían, él era bueno ignorándolas. También le agradaba y le subía un poco los ánimos todos los chicos que lo admiraban por sus habilidades en el quidditch. Que alguna persona se acercara y pidiera su autógrafo o algún consejo sobre como volar mejor le hacía el día. Lo único que oscurecía su estancia en Inglaterra el peso siempre presente sobre sus hombros de realizar las pruebas y salir victorioso, lo de morir no le preocupaba tanto, de ellas.

Desde que el cáliz de fuego había arrojado los nombres de los que serían los campeones y después de superar el alboroto de lo de Potter (Víctor en el fondo cree que Karkaroff nunca lo superó), empezaron a hacer un análisis de los oponentes. Para Karkaroff, siempre retrógrado y machista, Fleur Delacour de Beauxbatons no representaba ninguna amenaza, aunque dijo que era importante cuidarse las espaldas de Madame Maxime pues era una hábil bruja curtida por los años y podría dar una ventaja a su campeona. Cedric Diggory se veía como un chico fuerte y hábil, aunque Karkaroff decía que era demasiado amable y le faltaba crudeza para ganar un torneo así, sin embargo, lo veía como el oponente que más guerra le podía dar y decidió que lo vigilarían de cerca. Por último, estaba Potter. Si había alguien en Hogwarts que podía competir con su fama e incluso superarla era Harry Potter. Era una leyenda, el niño que vivió, el que a la edad de un año derrotó al que no debe ser nombrado. El que escuchara hablar de él pensaría que se trata de algo más que un niño flacucho y enclenque de catorce años. Víctor no sabía mucho de lo que era capaz, pero a simple vista no le parecía muy amenazante y, por el lado de la magia, su grado de escolaridad era muy bajo con respecto al suyo; por lo cual no le parecía que lo pudiera derrotar en un duelo o en pruebas donde la habilidad mágica fuera determinante. Por su lado Karkaroff parecía aterrado por las habilidades ocultas que Potter pudiera llegar a tener, aunque no lo demostrara el muchacho despertaba su fibra sensible de mortifago y cualquier cosa o persona que pudiera derrotar el gran poder que él había conocido y temido, debería ser objeto de precaución y cierto miedo. Saber si era una amenaza o no se salía de las manos del director; lo que si sabía era que ni él ni Diggory recibirían ayuda de Albus Dumbledore. Así en resumidas cuentas decir que estaban a su suerte.

Se podría decir que Cedric Diggory era bastante popular, sin embargo, Potter era repudiado por todos después de haber sido elegido como el cuarto campeón, sólo se lo veía por ahí con una chica. Cuando la vio por primera vez iba por los jardines hablando con él. A primera vista le pareció muy bonita con su melena de cabello castaño y la manera en la que se iluminaba con el sol lo hipnotizó. -Es solo una chica bonita- había pensado Víctor-hay muchas de esas aquí en Hogwarts-. Sin embargo, los días pasaron y no la podía sacar de su cabeza. Si era solo una chica bonita ¿Por qué siempre su rostro se colaba entre sus pensamientos y se encontraba a si mismo esperando encontrarla por los pasillos? Podría ser lo determinada que se veía su mirada, lo fuerte de su semblante o que en ningún momento la delicada curva de su rostro se había dirigido en su dirección, para darle una mirada y seguir así sermoneando al que se veía como un agobiado Potter.

El tiempo siguió su curso y la vida de Víctor se había visto reducida a entrenar, planear estrategias en para las siguientes pruebas y merodear por ahí en busca de la intrigante amiga de Potter. La veía al menos una vez al día en el Gran comedor, pero siempre por poco tiempo, pues esta sin siquiera esperar a su amigo, se atragantaba de comida y desaparecía en unos minutos. Siempre que coincidían él no le quitaba los ojos de encima, sin embargo, ella no parecía notar su mirada penetrante. Víctor nunca se había sentido tan invisible.

Una gloriosa tarde de sábado, cuando la primera prueba estaba cerca, deambulaba por los solitarios corredores del castillo, tratando de distraer su mente y apreciando las bellas pinturas que colgaban de las paredes cuando doblando por una esquina cercana vio una salvaje cabellera castaña que se perdió en segundos, la reconoció al instante. Era ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces aceleró el paso y la siguió. Cuando logró divisarla de nuevo, vio que andaba cargada de libros y caminado como si estuviera en una maratón. Se apuró un poco más para no perderla de vista. Después de girar por tres esquinas y de subir dos escaleras por fin la vio desaparecer detrás de una gran puerta. Esperó unos minutos antes de entrar para recuperar el aliento y que no fuera evidente que la estaba siguiendo, luego entró.

La biblioteca. Se lo debió haber esperado. Claro que la intrincada disposición de Hogwarts, además de la manía de las cosas de cambiar de lugar, hacía que conocer mucho de él fuera bastante complicado. De modo que la mayoría de las veces Víctor no sabía dónde estaba ni a donde se dirigía.

Dio un par de pasos inseguros. Se adentró en un mar de estanterías confusas después de pasar por delante del escritorio de una rígida bibliotecaria que no levantó la mirada cuando pasó. Buscó unos minutos entre libros y estantes y por fin la vio sentándose en una mesa en la que parecía ser la parte más aislada del lugar. Tomó el primer libro que estaba a su alcance y se ubicó en una mesa desde se podía observar la mesa de ella. Pretendió leer, aunque su precario inglés no le permitió entender mucho, rezaba algo así: Guide for the loving cook. Sin esforzarse mucho pasaba las páginas y de vez en vez lanzaba una mirada para donde se encontraba la chica que se rehusaba a abandonar sus pensamientos.

Así fue como empezó todo. Al principio utilizaba la excusa de investigar sobre los dragones que Karkaroff le había comentado para la primera prueba. Allí fue donde se enteró del útil hechizo de conjuntivitis que usó para superar la primera prueba. Luego siguió pasando sus tardes en el santuario con el pretexto de tratar de resolver el enigma del huevo. Al menos esto era lo le decía a Karkaroff, pues realmente a lo que se dedicaba era a observar hora tras hora como la luz se mezclaba con el cabello castaño, como las manos delicadas pasaban página tras página de incontables tomos, uno más grande que anterior. Como con el ceño fruncido tomaba notas en un pergamino, como si algo a preocupase y rayar furiosamente con la pluma fuera solucionar ese algo. Esa mirada de concentración, todos sus gestos y manías cada vez lo intrigaban más. La chica misteriosa, como había empezado a llamarla, ocupaba aún más sus pensamientos que el mismo torneo.

Pero no todo se reducía a la dicha de poderla observar cuando hacía los deberes, también había problemas. Su recurrente aparición por la biblioteca no había pasado desapercibida por su séquito de admiradoras y ahora habían elegido el lugar como su predilecto para hostigarlo y perseguirlo. A esto la chica misteriosa sí que prestaba atención y Víctor mortificado pensaba a quien molestaba más esto, si a ella o a la bibliotecaria en sí. A veces pensaba en no volver y dejarla estudiar en paz, al fin y al acabo ese era su lugar sagrado y él lo estaba profanando con su presencia; pero siempre se encontraba volviendo sobre sus pasos y terminaba sentado en la misma mesa "leyendo" algo bajo un título absurdo como: "The best way to handdle paper cuts" o "Maggical solutions to finger nail problems".

La misma rutina siguió por algunas semanas, pero todo cambió cuando se anunció el baile de invierno. Dos cosas sucedieron. La primera fue que sus seguidoras aumentaron la intensidad de su persecución y la segunda fue que invitar al baile a la chica misteriosa sería la excusa perfecta para hablarle por primera vez.

Un día cuando las chicas de su séquito estaban increíblemente ruidosas, preguntándose a quién invitaría Víctor, ella no lo pudo aguantar más. Cerró de un golpe y libro que estaba leyendo y dijo casi en un grito: "Si fuera a invitar a alguna de ustedes al baile ya lo habría hecho, ¿no creen? Además, ¿no tienen nada mejor que hacer que ir persiguiendo a alguien por ahí todo el día? ¿Qué tan lamentables pueden ser sus vidas?¡ Deberían estudiar para que sus cabezas se llenen de algo y se den cuenta por fin lo que es importante en la vida, o al menos dejen en paz a los que tratan de hacerlo!". Su cara se había puesto colorada por la rabia y la agitación. Sus ceño fruncido y manos apretadas le daban la apariencia de un muy enojado oso de peluche. Víctor la miró todo el tiempo con los ojos abiertos como platos, sorprendido y deleitado por al fin oír su voz. Las seguidoras de Víctor se mostraron sorprendidas por esta repentina oleada de furia dirigida en su contra, una que otra se puso colorada, otras refunfuñaban por lo bajo diciendo cosas como: "Nerd fastidiosa", "Por eso va a morir sola" o "Quien se cree para decirnos que hacer". Pero la vergüenza las superó y lentamente fueron dirigiéndose a la salida.

Cuando todas habían abandonado el lugar, la chica misteriosa, que se había regresado a la lectura de su libro, alzó la vista para encontrarse con un el joven jugador de quidditch que todavía la observaba fijamente. "Por favor la próxima vez que vengas asegúrate que no te sigan, realmente daña la paz de este lugar y eso es por lo que la mayoría de las personas venimos. Y también sería de gran ayuda que dejaras de mirarme como un bicho raro tú también, no las aguantaré molestándome en los pasillos después de esto; además no me deja concentrarme". Sin esperar respuesta abrió su libro y siguió su lectura ayudada por la luz que venía de la ventana.

Víctor, que parecía en un trance, se tomó un par de minutos para procesar lo que le había dicho. Lo más importante no era lo que había dicho si no, ¡que se lo había dicho al él! Sabía de su existencia. Bueno, eso no era tan extraño sabiendo quien era él, además del hecho de que era un campeón del torneo de los tres magos y todos en Hogwarts sabían sobre eso. En la mente de Víctor nada de esto tenía importancia, se sentía la persona más relevante del mundo en ese momento. Se sentía más importante que el ministro de magia. Y su mirada, como su expresión había cambiado de enojada a amable con él, como lo había mirado por primera vez, como … "Disculpa, sigues mirándome". Como saliendo de un trance, se percató de lo que hacía y de lo extraño que debía de haberse visto que él la mirara por tanto tiempo sabiendo que le acaba de pedir que no lo hiciera. Pero lo que le pedía era imposible. No verla sería como tener la aurora boreal delante y cubrirse los ojos. "Lo-oo si-iento"- logró articular y con gran esfuerzo apartó la mirada. Ella pareciendo algo satisfecha volvió a su lectura.

Cinco minutos pasaron, Víctor se armó de coraje y levantó la vista una vez más hacia ella. La chica sintiéndose observada dejó de leer su libro para verlo. Él tomó una respiración profunda y soltó: "¿Cuál es tu nombrrre?". Algo sorprendida por la repentina pregunta dijo simplemente "Hermione". -Hermione-pensó Víctor- que bonito nombre. "Hez-mi-ope"- fue lo único que salió de su boca cuando trató de decir su nombre. "Mi nombrre es Victorrr …." "Krum" terminó ella "sé quién eres". Él asintió con la cabeza y pensó su siguiente movida. Era ahora o nunca. No sabría si ella le volvería a hablar o si él tendría el valor de hablarle a ella. "Disculpa porrr lo antes, ellas me siguen y a mí me gusta venirrr aquí. Lo siento" – empezó. "Está bien, no es tu culpa que te acosen". "Grrracias. Te he visto antes. Parreces una brrruja muy inteligente. Me gustarrria poderr concerrrte. ¿Quisierrras irr al baile conmigo? Dijo todo esto tan rápido que tuvo que recuperar el aliento al final. Con la esperanza de que hubiera entendido todo a pesar de su acento, la miró. Su rostro bailaba entre una mezcla de asombro, incredulidad, sorpresa, confusión e incertidumbre. Pasó el minuto más largo de la vida de Víctor hasta que al final ella musitó por lo bajo un "pe-pe-pero, ¿por qué yo?".

Pues porque ella era la chica más asombrosa que había visto, porque era fuerte decidida, estudiosa, independiente, además era bonita, delicada y no parecía interesarse en lo absoluto por su fama y fortuna. Quería gritarle todo esto, pero de su boca salieron solo un par de estas cosas. "Porr que parreces una perrsona interresante y me gustarría saberr quien erres de verrdad, además como sabes quien soy y no imporrrta podrrrías llegarr a conocerrr quien soy de verrrdad también". Con esta respuesta logró sacar una sonrisa de los labios de ella, la cual se reflejó de manera automática en los suyos. "Está bien, iré contigo. Pero solo eres Víctor y no Krum cuando estés conmigo. ¿Lo prometes?" "Lo prometo"

He aquí el primer capitulo de una historia que tendrá alrededor de 5 según los planes. Espero que lo disfuten y me digan que les parece. Por cierto, pido disculpas por cualquier error gramatical y por el pobre acento búlgaro de Krum, es algo dificíl de hacer. Sin más, ¡que viva Krumione!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

La fecha tan anhelada por todos se acercaba. En el castillo se respiraba un aire festivo y todos parecían estar bastante emocionados. La mayoría de los muchachos de Durmstrang ya habían conseguido pareja, Víctor incluido. Además, era de lejos el más satisfecho de todos con su acompañante. Cuando Karkaroff le había preguntado con quién iría, él había respondido simplemente "Con la bruja más brillante que conozco". Y es que cada vez estaba más convencido de la veracidad de esta afirmación. El poco tiempo que había logrado pasar con ella había sido en la biblioteca mientras ella estudiaba y él leía algún libro.

Y aunque no hablaran mucho, eran los momentos más alegres por esos días, pues el resto era un caos que amenazaba con destruirlo a cada momento. Entre las prácticas para el torneo, descifrar el enigma del huevo y la presión ejercida sobre él por el director de su escuela, se sentía como una bomba a punto de estallar; algo no muy extraño en la vida de un jugador de quidditch profesional, más muy angustiante para un muchacho de 18 años.

Había hecho pocos progresos en la pronunciación de su nombre. "Herrr-mio-pe", era lo único que salía de su tosca boca cuando intentaba llamarla y ese era uno de los problemas que realmente lo mantenía despierto en las noches. Sus pocas charlas, la mayoría de las veces se basaban en ella explicándole cómo pronunciar "Hermione, Her-mio-ne". Y aunque él no lo conseguía por más que lo intentara, se deleitaba viendo su expresión y la forma en que sus labios se movían lentamente pronunciando el "mio". Estar con ella era cómo encontrar un Oasis en medio del desierto. Refrescante y tranquilizador.

Hermione parecía olvidarse de su presencia mientras pasaba página tras página de incontables libros y él hacía lo posible por descubrir lo que solo la observación le permitía sobre ella puesto que, gracias a sus precarias habilidades en el habla inglesa, no era capaz de articular oraciones muy largas.

Se había memorizado como la luz del sol se mezclaba con sus castaños cabellos, cómo se manchaba el dorso de la mano de tinta cada vez que tomaba apuntes en el pergamino, como cuando encontraba algo que no tenía sentido, o no entendía, en los libros arrugaba el ceño de una manera que para Víctor era lo más adorable del universo, cómo que cuando estaba alegre hacía pausas para mirar el vacío y dar pequeñas sonrisitas y cuando estaba de mal humor parecía apuñalar con la punta de la pluma al pobre pergamino.

Los últimos días habían sido así. Ella parecía enfurruñada todo el tiempo, ya no alzaba la mirada esporádicamente para ver qué hacía Víctor como siempre y parecía murmurar maldiciones por lo bajo a cada minuto. Ese humor decaído ensombrecía a Víctor, no podía imaginar algo tan nefasto que pudiera hacer sentir a un ser tan maravilloso de tal manera. Quería que esto cambiara, preguntarle qué sucedía, porque ya no le dirigía la palabra y porque parecía a punto de mandar una maldición a cualquiera que se le acercara. Pero no se atrevía a hacerlo. No quería incomodarla y que de repente ya no quisiera estar más en su presencia. No quería perder la oportunidad con ella sin siquiera intentar.

Sin embargo, un día después de muchos de pocas palabras y bastantes momentos incomodos, en el que parecía tan ensimismada es sus propios pensamientos que ni siquiera lo saludó cuando se sentó a su lado, no aguanto más y se atrevió a hablarle. "¿Recuerrdas que te iba a prresentarrg a Viktor?". Fue lo primero que salió de su boca y se maldijo por lo tonto que debía de haber sonado. Ella levantó la cabeza al escuchar la voz de su acompañante, como despertando de un sueño. "¿Disculpa?" "Dijiste que querrias saberrr quien erra Viktorr y no Krrum. Déjame prresentarrtelo". Siguió con la arriesgada idea que parecía llevarlo un inminente fracaso por el rostro confundido de ella. Hermione cambió su mirada de su libro a Víctor varias veces, como decidiendo si era una buena opción abandonar su lectura para prestarle atención. Al final lo cerró y miró al joven expectante. La mente de Víctor exprimió todas sus neuronas para encontrar una manera de mostrarle como era él sin que la cosas fueran muy incomodas y lejos de la, ahora asfixiante, biblioteca. Solo se le ocurrió un lugar que tuviera a la mano. Se levantó y con una mano extendida en dirección a la puerta preguntó "¿Me acompañas?". Ella dio un vistazo a su alrededor. Nadie parecía prestarles atención. Con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios respondió "Estaría más que encantada".

Caminaron en silencio un rato antes de llegar al campo de quidditch, donde Víctor había estado practicando ese día más temprano. Había dejado allí su saeta de fuego. Cuando Hermione vio donde se encontraban y la escoba, lo miró con una mirada algo decepcionada y dijo "Pensé que iba a conocer al muchacho no al jugador de quidditch". Él se apresuró a explicarle que de la mejor manera que pudo lo que el quidditch era para él. "Perrro Herr-mi-ope, el quidditch es como una extensión de mí. Que lo haga prrrofesionalmente es solo una oporrtunidad. Me darría lo mismo no hacerrlo con tal de porderr sentirr la brrisa en el rrostro y verr todo desde arrrriba. Tenerrr ese sentimiento magnifico de liberrtad, aunque sea solo unos minutos."

Los ojos de Víctor se habían perdido en el horizonte mientras se imaginaba en Bulgaria volando sobre los lagos y colinas. Cuando volvió su vista hacia Hermione, ella le estaba dirijiendo una mirada tan encantada y soñadora que el corazón del muchacho se saltó un latido. Ella al reparar en lo que estaba haciendo dijo rápidamente para desviar la atención de la situación incómoda que se estaba generando. "Wow. De verdad amas volar, que estupendo suena ese sentimiento. ¿Que más te gusta además del quiddicth?". Él pensó por un momento su respuesta. "La verrrdad es que soy un hombrre simple, Her-mi-ope. Porr ejemplo la leche caliente en las noches frrrías es mi debilidad." Ante la mirada sospechaja de ella, el soltó una risa. "Te lo jurro, es incrreíble. También me gustan las novelas muggles detectivescas y mi mejorrr amigo es mi lobo, sin embarrrgo mi patrrronus es un águila. Honestamente Hogwarrrts es uno de los mejorres lugarres en los que he estado en mi vida. La verrdad no se que mas decirr. Mejorr cuentame de ti"

Hermione procesó un rato toda la información que acababa de recibir y termino por responder "Si te soy sincera mi vida no es muy interesante y yo tampoco. Mis padres no son magos y yo soy la única bruja de la familia. Siempre había soñado con la magia y desde que me di cuenta que en realidad existía, hago lo posible por aprender todo acerca de un mundo tan maravilloso. Todos creen que soy una nerd que solo vive por el estudio, pero realmente esa es mi manera de conocer un universo al que no pertenezco desde que nací, como la mayoría de personas aquí. Como tú me imagino."

Era cierto, Víctor conocía la magia desde que tenía memoria, sus padres eran magos. Nunca se había planteado como sería su vida sin la magia que para él era algo tan natural. Le pareció increíblemente valiosa alguien que conociera de ambos mundos y hubiera sobrevivido un cambió tan abrupto y, además lo hubiera tomado de una manera tan positiva y comprometida. Sin duda alguna Hermione era mucho, pero mucho, más que una cara bonita.

"Eso es imprrresionante" dijo emocionado "Me gustarrría serr como tu y conocerr tanto sobrrre en mundo mágico y el mundo de lo muggles a la vez. Que incrrreíble"

Ante esta afirmación ella pareció atónita. "Ser como yo? Pero si yo soy nadie. Tú, tú eres espectacular. Lograste ser uno de los jugadores de quidditch profesionales más jóvenes de la historia y por ti mismo. Llevaste a tu equipo a las finales y el cáliz de fuego te eligió como campeón. Además, eres bastante diestro en la magia por lo que he escuchado. Por el contrario, yo quisiera ser como tú."

Esas palabras le pusieron el corazón de Víctor a hacer carreras con el de un colibrí. Trató de ocultar el repentino sonrojo de sus mejillas. "¿Qué tal si tú me enseñas sobrrre el mundo de los muggles y sobrre la cosas que no se del mundo de la magia, que son muchas, y yo te enseño los encantamientos que sé?". Estas palabras parecieron iluminar el rostro de la muchacha que respondió muy contenta. "Me parece un buen plan"

Y en vez de mostrarle como montar en la escoba como un profesional, según lo planeado, se sentaron en las gradas a hablar largo y tendido sobre todo lo que se les pasó por la cabeza y claro, Víctor impedía mucho la fluidez de la conversación con sus pausas para pensar como decir las cosas o cuando no entendía algo que ella le decía. Sin embargo, ella esperaba con paciencia trataba de hacer la conversación lo más sencilla posible. Cuando ya el cielo se empezaba a esconder por el horizonte, fueron interrumpidos por un grupo de hufflepuffs que venían a jugar un partido amistoso. Apenas escucharon los ruidos, se miraron y como si se leyeran el pensamiento, asintieron y sin ser vistos se dirigieron hacia el castillo. Cuando llegaron al punto en el que debían separarse, para la sorpresa y agrado de Víctor, ella le dio un abrazo de despedida y sonriendo le dijo o vería en el baile. Él le dio las buenas noches y cambió su rumbo hacia el lago, donde lo esperaba su camarote en el barco encantado.

Mientras caminaba no podía parar de volver la cabeza y observar a la muchacha hasta que se perdió de vista en el interior del castillo. Se sentía dichoso, incluso más que la primera vez que atrapó una snitch con el equipo de Bulgaria, sentía que flotaba. En la fría tarde en la que habían conversado la cosas habían avanzado mucho. Era como si apenas se hubieran visto por primera vez y empezaran a formar un lazo especial. A medida que hablaban se sentían cada vez más íntimos, más familiares el uno con él otro. Ese día cuando se separaron era más amigos que un par de desconocidos que se sentaban juntos en la misma mesa de la biblioteca.

Sin embargo, Víctor tenía otros planes. En el baile trataría de que ella se fijara en el de una manera diferente, con la esperanza de que llegara a sentir lo que Víctor por ella.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

El fin de semana siguiente era el baile de invierno. Los estudiantes se despertaron en un castillo adornado de la manera más esplendida que se podrían haber imaginado. Con hermosas figuras de hielo, hadas de la escarcha, copos de nieve perfectos y muérdago a donde miraran. Hasta entre el profesorado se respiraba un aire diferente, más festivo, más liviano.

Desde muy temprano era raro encontrar una chica por ahí, pues todas se habían enclaustrado en sus habitaciones dispuestas a pasar todo el día arreglándose. Entre los muchachos se respiraba un aire más tranquilo, de menos excitación y se encontraban jugando con la nieve en los terrenos o conversando en los corredores.

Víctor había pasado el último día planeando como verse más atractivo a Hermione. Aparecer como alguien de quién ella se enamoraría, no solo como un buen amigo. No tenía idea de que consideraba ella atractivo y esperaba que no fuera una chica de apariencias (aunque no lo parecía), pues su semblante de pájaro de rapiña no ayudaría mucho en ese caso. Por el otro lado si era una de esas personas a las que le atraen las personalidades, él no podía pretender ser alguien más. ¿Cómo iba a fingir ser alguien que no era para que gustará de él? Era algo totalmente ilógico. Además, ella ya había conocido más o menos como era el ese día que hablaron en el campo de quidditch, se daría cuenta si cambiaba de repente tratando de ser un galán que claramente no era. Después de todo ese debate mental llegó a la conclusión de simplemente ser él mismo y dejar que las cosas fluyeran.

Pero nada de lo anterior le impedía tratar de verse lo mejor posible. Mandó a traer en mejor traje que le pudieran conseguir. Fue a Hogsmade donde se arregló el cabello y pulió la barba. Y se pasó horas tratando de pronunciar el nombre de su acompañante, quería sorprenderla haciéndolo bien pero lastimosamente no lo logró. Al no haberla visto desde el día de su increíble charla, esperaba que ella se llevara una buena sorpresa al ver su, un poco más, esmerado aspecto. Quería que supiera que todo era por ella, no solo cosas tan banales como su peinado o su traje, también sus renovadas de ser mejor en lo que hacía y ganar el torneo de los tres magos. Para el joven jugador de quidditch ser parte de la vida de Hermione Granger era un pensamiento magnifico que esperaba volver realidad.

Aunque sus intenciones habían sido evidentes desde el principio, la opinión que ella tenía de él no era para nada clara. En el baile trataría de ser algo más directo e intentaría sacar alguna respuesta de ella. No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad perfecta para hacer una movida romántica, pues después eran la siguientes dos pruebas y cuando menos lo pensara ya estaría en Bulgaria sin saber nada de ella.

No es que ser solo su amigo fuera malo, su personalidad era increíble e interesante. Y aunque estar cerca de ella era toda una experiencia, desde que la vio se había imaginado acariciando sus mejillas, pasando los dedos por sus cabellos, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos. Víctor no era un romántico empedernido, pero ella lo tenía con la mente en la galaxia de sus mejillas todo el día.

El día pasó rápidamente y cuando se acercaba la noche, los nervios del búlgaro alcanzaban unos niveles exorbitantes. Tenía las manos frías y un nudo en el estómago. Temía decir o hacer algo incorrecto y que ella lo rechazara o que se arrepintiera a último minuto y lo dejara plantado. Era una como estar en una montaña rusa, pero de emociones. Cuando menos se dio cuenta había llegado el momento y se encontraba parado en la base de las escaleras esperando.

Estaba rodeado de muchachas ataviadas con esplendidos vestidos y de chicos con túnicas elegantes, como las que se veían en las reuniones de su familia o en los consejos directivos de la selección de Bulgaria. Todos buscaban su pareja y juntos entraban al hermosamente decorado gran salón. Vio a Potter con una bonita chica y se preguntó, después de haber sido repudiado por todos, si estaba con él por quién era o porque era un campeón. Víctor se sentía afortunado de no tener esas dudas con la amiga del chico. No lo había determinado por ser jugador profesional de quidditch, ahora menos lo iba a hacer por ser un campeón. Además, que él le había tenido que prometer algo por ir con ella. Simplemente no había manera.

A cada rato su mirada se dirigía hacia la parte superior de las escaleras y se ilusionaba cada vez que veía alguien bajar, pero se entristecía cuando se daba cuenta que no era ella. En una de esas vio a una muchacha hermosa con un vestido azul y un elegante moño. Solo supo quién era cuando su mirada se fijó en él y sonrió.

¡Era ella! Se veía diferente, pero era un buen diferente. Había recogido su cabello y su cara se veía libre y radiante para que todos la admirasen. Ni en sus sueños más salvajes se había imaginado encontrar en Hogwarts, o en el mundo, tal perfección. Sonrió como un tonto mientras observaba como ella bajaba. Se escuchaban susurros a su alrededor. Aunque estaba atrapado en la otra dimensión donde solo existía su corazón batiendo como loco, escuchó fragmentos que sonaban como "¿Es esa Granger?" "Se ve increíble" "¿Quién será su pareja?".

Cuando llego a su altura él se aproximó y ella le dedicó una aún más radiante sonrisa. "Estas herrrmosa Herr-mio-pe, de verrrdad herrrmosa" dijo con toda la sinceridad del mundo. La muchacha se sonrojo un poco y su mirada se dirigió al suelo. "Tú también te ves muy bien, Víctor". El rogó por que no se notara el acaloramiento de rostro. "Grracias. ¿Entrramos?" Dijo ofreciéndole un brazo caballerosamente, al estilo Durmstrang. Ella posó el suyo delicadamente sobre él y entre los estudiantes asombrados se dirigieron al gran comedor.

Ya adentro cuando sonó la música Víctor y los otros campeones empezaron a bailar al ritmo de un vals lento. Víctor, aunque tenía dos pies izquierdos lo logró hacer decentemente. Hermione bailó magníficamente, mucho mejor de lo que una chica clase media de Inglaterra lo habría hecho. Se preguntó se ella habría tomado clases como él. El joven no le quitó los ojos de encima un segundo y disfruto enormemente el contacto con su brazo y cintura. Ella se veía tímida y miraba al suelo. De vez en cuando levanta los ojos hacia él, sin embargo, los bajaba en seguida intimidada por la penetrante mirada de su compañero. Víctor sentía todos los ojos sobre ellos, y era comprensible, quien podría dejar de mirar a alguien tan hermosa. Pero a Hermione parecía ponerla muy nerviosa y su sonrojo crecía exponencialmente. Cuando terminó en baile de los campeones, aunque Víctor despertó de una fantasía, ella pareció aliviada. Se empezó a llenar la pista y se vieron sumergidos en un mar de gente.

En el banquete conversaron agradablemente, con excepción de los comentarios molestos y fuera de lugar de Karkaroff. Víctor trataba fervientemente de quitárselo de encima pero el siempre parecía querer saber más sobre la familia de Hermione, donde vivía, su desempeño académico y estaba a punto de preguntar por sus ingresos familiares, pero Víctor fingió ahogarse con su bebida y cuando se recuperó cambió de tema rotundamente.

Hermione se veía alegre, charlaba despreocupada mente y hacía caso omiso al poco discreto director de la escuela vecina. Sin embargo, Víctor notó que de vez en vez buscaba algo con sus ojos en la multitud y su semblante se ensombrecía. Víctor se preguntó qué pasaría por su cabeza, pero lo dejó ir, la manera en se reía de sus comentarios era demasiado cautivadora para pensar en otra cosa. Cuando empezó la música y todo salieron a bailar, Víctor le ofreció una mano a Hermione. "Te apetece bailarrr ?" Dijo con una sonrisa. "No quisiera hacer nada más hoy" respondió ella contenta. Pero cuando ya habían dado unos pasos, Karkaroff lo llamó en búlgaro. "Ven un momento" cuando Víctor hizo además de acercase y Hermione de seguirlo es especificó fuertemente en inglés "Solo tú". Ella dio unos pasos atrás un poco asustada y confundida por la repentina muestra de agresividad. Víctor hirvió de rabia por dentro, sin embargo, no quería que absolutamente nada arruinara su noche especial, así que le dio a Hermione una mirada que dejaba entender que todo estaría bien y un gesto que indicaba que enseguida volvía.

Se acercó al exmortifago que lo esperaba con una mirada sería. "Si te vuelvo a ver con esa sangre sucia después de hoy, te devuelvo directamente a Bulgaria y tus padres sabrán que su hijito no ganó el torneo de los tres magos por ser un traidor de la sangre" El joven campeón no golpeó fuerte en la cara al viejo, cómo sus puños cerrados denotaban que se moría por hacer, por dos simples razones. Primero el director tenía la varita debajo de la mano apuntándole directamente y además el profesor Dumbledore parecía estar mirándolos directamente como si supiera exactamente qué estaba pasando.

Víctor contó hasta diez como el entrenador de su equipo de quidditch le había enseñado. Se acercó lentamente hacia el hombre, lo miró directamente a los ojos y casi en un susurro le dijo "Si hago las tonterías que me dices que haga es por qué mis padres confían en tu experiencia como mago, no porque crea que eres superior en ningún sentido. Y aunque creas que no, se la basura que eres. No harás nada de lo que acabas de decir por qué tu autoridad es prácticamente inexistente para mí. Dile a mis padres que me mandaste a Bulgaria sin hacer las últimas pruebas y verás cómo los ingresos tuyos y de la escuela disminuyen drásticamente. Más aún, diles que fue por qué me gustaba una inteligente y amable hija de muggles, verás como el consejo directivo de Durmstrang te pide carta de renuncia por evidente conexión con el que no debe ser nombrado y las artes oscuras. Así que por favor no te metas en mi vida personal"

La cara de Igor Karkaroff se asemejaba a la de alguien que acabará de toma ácido clorhídrico. Empezó a balbucear buscando una respuesta, pero antes de que pudiera articular una palabra coherente, Víctor ya le había dado la espalda y se estaba alejando. Pareció olvidarse por completo de su varita, lo era positivo para el muchacho que en ese momento era mucho más hombre que al que se había estado dirigiendo previamente. Aunque Víctor nunca había sido una persona de grandes discursos o amenazas, había estado guardando poco a poco la rabia y humillaciones hacia él y todos sus compañeros años tras año. Que se metiera con la única con quién no tenía derecho alguno, le colmó el vaso. Mientras giraba le pareció ver a Dumbledore asintiendo en aprobación.

Y sintiéndose satisfecho con la vida se dirigió, acompañado de su hermosa y adorada acompañante, a la pista de baile que le prometía una noche para recordar siempre.


	4. Chapter 4

Se pasaron bailando sin parar por más de una hora. Hermione parecía estar pasándolo muy bien. No dejaba de sonreír y se movía bastante animada. A Víctor le encantaba está nueva faceta divertida y excitada de la chica, esperaba poder conocer cada faceta que ella tuviera. No solo eso, quería conocer absolutamente todo de ella.

Víctor disfrutaba cada vez que su mano se posaba sobre el brazo o la mado de ella mientras le daba un giro o para que lo acompañara en un paso. Sentía que cuando se tocaban sus manos, desde sus dedos se extendía un agradable cosquilleo que recorría todo su cuerpo y terminaba justo en el pecho, haciendo que su corazón se detuviera un segundo más de lo debido.

Ella parecía haber olvidado cualquier preocupación que la agobiara en el pasado, solo tenía ojos para Víctor. Y Víctor solo tenía ojos para ella. Hasta el incidente con Karkaroff parecía haberse borrado de su mente. Caminaba entre nubes y una sonrisa bobalicona parecía haber llegado a sus labios para quedarse.

Aunque había pensado que su casi tangible torpeza que siempre lo acompañaba cuando ponía los pies en la tierra arruinaría la noche, a Hermione no parecía importarle en absoluto cuando él se tropezaba con una silla, otro compañero o incluso con ella. La joven bruja soltaba risitas y parecía enternecerse con el rubor que aparecía en las mejillas de su acompañante. Cada vez que esto sucedía el jugador de quidditch se anotaba un tanto a su favor en mentalmente.

Cuando ya estaba sudorosa y sin aliento, Hermione le propuso sentarse a descansar un rato. Aunque por su estado físico de jugador de quidditch profesional, Víctor estaba fresco como una lechuga, aceptó como haría con cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera. Se acercaron a una mesa y ella se sentó aliviada, empezando a abanocarse con la primera servilleta que se encontró. Al verla tan acalorada Víctor se ofreció a traer bebidas y ella aceptó agradecida. El muchacho se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraban las bebidas y los snacks. Sirvió dos vasos de un ponche escarchado que tenía buena pinta y regresó a donde había dejado a Hemione. Justo cuando inició su marcha, la vio desaparecer entre un grupo de personas que se encontraba cerca de donde la había dejado.

Caminado despacio para no derramar el contenido de los vasos, siguió el mismo camino. Andó entre la multitud por unos cinco minutos hasta que se dio cuenta de que había perdido la pista de su acompañante. Después de deambular un rato más y sintiéndose bastante torpe, divisó a Potter y a su amigo pelirrojo sentados en una mesa al fondo. Era bastante probable que Hermione se hubiese acercado a hablarles. Fue a su encuentro y cuando estuvo cerca, de inmediato notó que algo andaba mal.

El pelirrojo tenía una de las peores caras de pocos amigos que había visto y Potter tenía cara de no saber qué hacer. Cuando vieron a Víctor Potter lo miró inquisitivamente y su amigo dirigió la mirada en otra dirección. "¿Habéis visto a Herrrmione?" les preguntó Víctor ignorando la tensión que se respiraba. El pelirrojo le lanzó una mirada cargada de veneno. "No" dijo secamente y volvió a desviar su mirada a la nada. "Bueno, si la ven no duden en decirrrme" dijo Víctor. Ya se estaba preparando para reanudar su búsqueda cuando vio que Potter le hacía señas discretas con la cabeza hacia la entrada del gran salón. Víctor módulo un 'grracias' y se dirigió a la puerta.

Cuando estuvo fuera evaluó sus posibilidades. Podría haber ido afuera, por el pasillo o arriba de las escaleras. Descartó afuera pues era invierno y con su ligero vestido no aguantaría más de un par de minutos. Quedaban las escaleras y el pasillo. Exploraría primero el pasillo y luego las escaleras. No importaba cuanto tardara, así tuviera que caminar toda la noche por el castillo, la encontraría. Tenía que saber si estaba bien, pues abandonarlo, y sobre todo después de lo contenta que se veía, no parecía algo que ella haría.

Justo cuando iba pasando las escaleras en dirección al pasillo, escuchó un quejido proveniente de arriba. Debía cerciorarse de que no fuera ella. Subió las escaleras y se encontró con otro pasillo. En un principio no vio a nadie, pero siguió avanzando y al mirar detrás de una columna, encontró a la chica sentada en suelo con las manos rodeandose las piernas y la cara entre las rodillas.

Como no lo había escuchado llegar, se tomó un momento para observarla con tristeza. Maldito fuera el que la hubiese hecho llorar así. Respiró profundamente y se sentó a su lado. Ella tomada desprevenida, levantó la cabeza y al ver quién era se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas del rostro. Víctor levantó los vasos con las manos y con intento de sonrisa dijo "Trraje las bebidas, perro pensé que iba a tenerr que tomárrrmelas solo". Ella también hizo un intento de sonrisa, pero no logró que llegara a sus ojos. "¿Que sucede Herr-mi-ope? ¿Porrr qué estás trirste?". "No es nada Víctor, en serio. Perdona por irme, es que no quería que me vieras así" respondió ella evadiendo el tema, mientras otra lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

Víctor alargó una mano y delicadamente, limpió la gotita con un dedo. Se la mostró. " Descuida. Y esto dice lo contrarrrio. Si no confías en Herr-mi-ope, está bien. Perrro de verrdad detesto verte trriste y si me cuentas podrría hacerr algo parra que ya no lo estes. Si no te convence nada de eso al menos déjame quedarrme para tratarr de animarrte. Tus ojos nunca deberrían estar llenos de lágrrimas que no sean de alegrría y menos en un día como este cuando se supone que yo te iba a darr una noche genial"

Ella, que había vuelto a esconder la cabeza entre las rodillas se quedó un tiempo en silencio. Víctor simplemente esperó y luego pregunto suavemente. "¿Me contarras?". Después de lo parecieron horas, ella levantó la cabeza y con un semblante más sereno lo miró directamente a los ojos. "Realmente no creo que te interesen estas niñerías." Víctor no pudo contenerse y la interrumpió. "Todo lo que tenga que verr contigo me interesa Her-mi-ope". Si no fuera por qué sonrió disimuladamente y se ruborizó, el joven jugador de quidditch hubiera pensado que ella no le había escuchado, pues siguió su discurso como si no la hubiese interrumpido. "El caso es que mis amigos, Ron y Harry, estuvieron desesperados por encontrar una pareja para el baile desde que se anunció. Después de que los rechazaran a ambos, no sabían que hacer. Harry necesitaba una pareja pues es un campeón y Ron no quería enfrentar la humillación de ir solo. Así que Ron tuvo la epifanía de que yo era una chica y de que podría llevarme al baile. Cuando le dije que no y que además alguien ya me había invitado, no lo podía creer. Pensó que lo decía solo por orgullosa y que realmente nadie me había invitado. Esto me hirió mucho. ¿Qué clase de amigo te subestiman tanto como para creer que nadie te invitaría al baile? Pensé en decirles que habías sido tu, pero me creerían aún más mentirosa. Nadie en sus cabales pensaría que tú, de todas las personas, invitarías a una chica como yo. Creo que ni yo lo creía en un principio"

Víctor no lo podía creer. ¿Hermione por qué era amiga de alguien que la trataba así? Ella era perfecta. Hermosa, delicada, inteligente y buena. ¿Qué más podría necesitar alguien para invitarla a un baile? Más aún, ¿Para querer estar al lado de ella en general?. Luego de que todos estos pensamientos recorrieron su mente en unos segundos y le hicieran fruncir el ceño, algo hizo clic. ¡Por eso había estado tan molesta las últimas semanas! Eso lo hizo endurecerse más aún.

"Herrrmi-one. Parrra empezarr, tú erres la perrsona más genial y herrmosa que he conocido. Cualquiegrra que no quierra estargr cerrgrca de ti es un tonto". "Toda la escuela" lo interrumpió ella bufando. "Todos son tontos y si no quierren serr tus amigos es porr qué envidian lo inteligente que ergres" "De verdad no creo que sea eso. Siempre les molesta cuando hablo y me llaman sabelotodo" "Clarramente es eso. Además, te invitarría una y mil veces al baile. Te invitarría una y mil veces a hacerrg pargrte de mi vida. No quierro que estés trriste Hergrmiope. Olvida a los tontos de tus amigos. No merrecen que sufrras porr ellos si no valorran a la pergrsona más genial que habita este castillo." A Hemione con las mejillas ardientes le costaba sostenerle la mirada

"Está bien Víctor, de verdad. Eso no es lo que me enoja." "Pergro eso es suficiente parra estarr enojada" "Lo sé. Pero también sé que son adolescentes inmaduros a los cuales el cerebro no les funciona correctamente." "¿Entonces me contarrás porgr que estabas llorrando?" Ella suspiró, pero empezó a hablar. "Me enfurece muchísimo lo que dijo Ronald. Dijo que tú eras el enemigo y que no debería fraternizar contigo. Además, tuvo el descaro de decir que yo te ayudaba a ti, en lugar de a Harry a resolver el enigma del huevo. ¡¿Dónde cree el acaso que están mis lealtades?!¡¿Cómo se le ocurre decir que tú eres el enemigo!? Estás aquí para que ampliemos nuestras fronteras y conozcamos diferentes culturas. Me has enseñado muchas cosas sobre Bulgaria que serían difíciles de encontrar en libros. Además, tu eres lo suficientemente listo para descifrar lo de huevo solo. Harry no es que sea de lo más brillante, y a mí no se me ocurre nada pero, si lo sabes no quiero que me lo digas. Ya es suficientemente malo que nosotros ayudemos a Harry" " A mí me ayuda Karkarrrof " le aclaró Víctor para que ella no fuera no tuviera ideas equivocadas sobre lo que realmente ocurría "Lo sé. Gracias por admitirlo. De todas maneras, todo eso del torneo es un tema aparte, no tiene nada que ver con nosotros. Es lo que me gusta de estar contigo. Es como encontrarme un oasis de paz en medio de la tormenta hormonal y superflua que es este colegio." Pareció perderse en sus pensamientos sobre Victor cuano un haz de furia cruzó su rostro.

"Ya recuerdo por exploté. Después de aguantar toda su estupidez se le ocurrió llamarte Vicky. ¿Cómo se atreve ese idiota a deformar tu nombre así? Tu nombre es magnífico. Cuando yo lo pronuncio no suena tan bien que como cuando tú lo haces. Tu acento le da una sonoridad fuerte,casi hace temblar la tierra. Me encanta."

Mientras decía la última oración había aminorado la velocidad con la que las palabras salían de su boca, un ligero rubor había aparecido en sus mejillas y sus ojos se habían quedado fijos en los de Víctor, tan petrificantes que le impedían mirar en cualquier otra direcció es que él lo quisiera hacer por ningún motivo de todas maneras. Las neuronas de Víctor ya habían olvidado como hacer sinapsis para cuando Hermione había dicho que su nombre era magnifico. El corto circuito había llegado con ese inocente ' _Me encanta_ ', pronunciado por esos labios perfectos con una gran sencillez que sin embargo ocultaba un algo más que el jugador de quidditch no supo cómo descifrar.

Se quedó allí, inmóvil mirando a los ojos de Hermione. Quería decir algo, pero no sabía que. El silencio no resultaba incómodo. Se miraron por un tiempo que les pareció segundos pero que podría haber sido horas. En un momento, que Víctor casi se pierde por lo concentrado que estaba en ver como las pestañas de Hermione se curvaban perfectamente cuando pestañeaba dejando entrever que en al lado de su ojo derecho había un pequeño lunar marrón, ella alargó la mano y la posó sobre la de élde una manera tan delicada, que parecía una pluma. Él, que no lo creía, trasladó su enorme pulgar al dorso de la pequeña mano y la acarició dulcemente.

Pasaron un rato más de esta manera, sentados uno al lado del otro en el suelo, espaldas en la pared, con la mano entrelazada acariciándose los dedos, hasta que el sonar de números pasos los hizo despertar de su ensueño. Muy a su pesar Víctor separó su mano de la de Hermione, para ponerse de pie y ofrecérsela nuevamente para ayudarla. Ella la aceptó y se encaminaron al interior del castillo. Cerca de un retrato, Hermione le indicó que habían llegado a los dormitorios. El no entendía dónde estaban, pero dado lo tarde que estaba, además de que seguía un poco atontado por el largo rato que pudo sostener su mano, no hizo preguntas. Ella se despidió de él con cálido abrazo acompañado por un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando Víctor se dirigía hacia la salida felicitándose a sí mismo por la buena suerte y sintiéndose más feliz que una lombriz, se cruzó con el pelirrojo amigo de Potter en las escaleras. Este le dirigió una mirada mortífera al búlgaro, que le devolvió una igual de lacerante al recordar las lágrimas en las mejillas de Hermione. El encuentro de miradas solo duró un par de segundos, pero fueron suficientes para mostrarle a Víctor que allí se estaba cociendo un problema al cual pensaba hacer frente.


	5. Chapter 5

Su estómago se veía reducido nuevamente a un revoltijo de nervios y ansiedad. Estaba casi seguro de que en cualquier momento saldría por su garganta y no volovería a saber de él. Faltaban cinco días para la segunda prueba. Ya era conocimiento de todos la respuesta al enigma del huevo.

Resultaba que estos horribles sonidos se transformaban en una melodía cuando se sumergía el aparato mágico debajo del agua. Esta vez el director de Durmstrang no se podía llevar todo el crédito por haber descubierto de qué se trataba la prueba, pues Víctor se le había ocurrido, después de que Karkaroff tratará de bañarlo con diferentes pociones, que quizás funcionara abrirlo dentro del líquido y el primero que intentaron por obvias razones fue el agua.

Solo hasta ahí llegó la brillantez de Víctor. Vio que dentro del agua el sonido era mucho mejor, sin embargo, no se pasó por su cabeza la posibilidad de que tenía que sumergir su cabeza para escuchar mejor el sonido. Sin embargo después si se dio cuenta de que el primer instinto del director fue sumergir su cabeza con fuerza dentro del agua, pero que se contuvo como había estado haciendo desde el incidente del baile de invierno.

Victor no podía estar más contento con es resultado que había tenído su pequeña amenaza aquél día. El hombre ya no se metía en los asuntos del muchacho; desde eso había podido hacer lo que se le venía en gana. El director solo le dirigía la palabra para cosas relacionadas con el torneo, e incluso en esas ocasiones lo insinuaba como una propuesta más que como una orden.

Entonces, en esa ocasión con el asunto del huevo, le había sugerido "amablemente", pero con una rabia contenida que era casi palpable, que metiera la cabeza en el agua a ver si escuchaba algo. El joven lo hizo, escucho todo el canto y las instrucciones que contenía. Entre ambos habían decido que se transformaría un animal acuático y Victor, que no sabía demasiado de biología mágica o muggle, eligió un tiburón por que era uno de los animales más impresionantes que había visto; mas solo transformaría su parte superior por que podría necesitar sus manos en algún momento.

Después de varias intentos, la transformación fue exitosa. El joven muchacho, aunque no fuera el mejor de su clase, era bastante diestro en la magia. Se esperaría que con todo el tiempo que le dedicaba al quidditcht descudaría sus estudios, sin embargo él siempre desmostraba esta creencia equivocada con muy buenas notas y demostraciones bastante decentes.

Sin embargo, lo que lo inquietaba no era poder respirar bajo el agua por una hora, si no el ser capaz de recuperar lo que más valoraba y que lo que podría pasar si no lo lograba. Estaba consciente que a pesar de las previsiones del ministerio de magia inglés y de Dumbledore, el torneo era peligroso. Además de peligroso física mente también lo podría ser psicológicamente. ¿Qué pasaba si a los tres perdedores les arrebatan lo que más valoraban? Eso seguro los debilitaría enormemente para la tercera prueba.

Este asunto lo llevo a otro tipo de cavilaciones. ¿Qué era aquello que él más valoraba?. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue su escoba pero luego se dió cuenta que tenía otras cinco iguales y, aunque le quitaran esas cinco, el equipo de Bulgaria le compraría cuantas fueran necesarias. Debía de ser algo más trascendental. Su varita no se la podían llevar, y no hay ningún objeto más importante para un mago que su varita. Entonces no podría ser un objeto, debía ser un ser vivo, una persona. En su mente la imagen del rostro de Hermione se materializó de inmediato. "Nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras" el verso resonó en su mente. En ese instante tuvo la certeza de que se la iban a llevar.

Sudor frío corrió por su frente. Se sabía que el torneo era peligroso y ella iba a estar involucrada. No podía dejar que nada le sucediera. Ahora ya no se trataba solamente de ganar un torneo. Se trataba de salvar a la persona que a la más estima tenía en el mundo.

Se preparó muy bien. Practicó la transformación una y otra vez. Siempre intentando ser medio tiburón. A veces se transformaba por completo y Karkaroff tenía que acudir en su ayuda, otras solo conseguía cambiar de color. Pero un día antes de la pruba logró realizar el encantamiento perfectamente por lo menos unas diez veces.

Trataba de no pensar en nada más que hacer bien la transformación pues todo el asunto empezaba a superar sus nervios. El hecho de no ver a Hermione hace unos cuantos días empeoraba el asunto aunque solo fuese por que su arduo entrenamiento no le había dejado casi tiempo y además, ella parecía más enfrascada en sus libros que nunca y no se separaba en ningún momento de Potter y su amigo.

No había pensado mucho en lo que podría haber en el lago, pues a fin de cuentas lo más extraño que había visto el par de veces que había ido a nadar era el calamar gigante y, como se había dado cuenta al tocar su lomo, era totalmente inofensivo. Entonces no tenía nada que temer; por sí mismo al menos. Solo tenía que llegar allá lo más rápido posible y ella estaría bien.

El día dio paso a la noche y sin darse cuenta como, Víctor estaba parado enfrente del lago con su varita lista. Repasaba las palabras que ya se sabía de memoria solo para calmar sus nervios cuando Potter apareció. Estaba seguro de que el chico se había acobardado, sin embargo no le prestó demasiada atención al suceso. Ocupó su lugar y cuando dieron la orden realizó rápidamente el tan bien conocido hechizo. Se lanzó al agua y de inmediato comenzó a avanzar. Le costó un poco adaptar sus sentidos y coordinar bien sus nuevos oídos de tiburón con el equilibrio de su cuerpo humano, pero al final consiguió un buen ritmo de nado y empezó a internarse en las profundidades.

Nadó y nadó sin tener pista alguna de donde se podría encontrar Hermione. Había una extraña calma y un silencio impenetrable, sin embargo se sentía observado desde la penumbra. Cuando calculaba que habían pasado alrededor de treinta minutos se dio cuenta que unas bestiecillas lo agarraban por los pies y brazos. Le dieron bastantes problemas, pues no podía alcanzar su varita para hacer un hechizo repulsor. Y aunque su tren superior estaba entorpecido por la transformación, después de forcejear un rato logró agarrar al que inmovilizaba su brazo derecho, con sus grandes dientes y enormes mandíbulas lo mordió con fuerza y arrojó a un lado. Esto pareció ser suficiente advertencia para el resto de criatura, pues inmediatamente después de este horrendo espectáculo, sintió sus extremidades ser liberadas.

Había perdido mucho tiempo. Tenía que encontrarla rápido. No se perdonaría jamás si algo le pasaba por su culpa. Empezó a ponerse realmente nervioso. Le preocupaba no haber valorado suficiente el tiempo pasado con ella y peor aún, se dió cuenta que este tiempo era limitado y tendría que dejar de verla pronto. Cuando el torneo acabara puede que nunca la volviera a ver. Todos estos pensamientos lo llenaron de una angustia que parecía crecer exponencialmente con el paso de los minutos.

Debían de faltar diez minutos para la hora cuando vio a Digory pasar nadando decididamente en dirección contraria a él. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó el mismo camino. Unos metros más adelante apareció ante sus ojos un Villa de sirenas que jamás se imaginó que estaría ahí. Cientos de ojos anfibios lo observaban mientras se apuraba entre las casas y las algas.

En lo que parecía el centro del pueblito, atados a la cola de un sireno gigante, estaban tres personas. Digory parecía haberse llevado ya a su amiga. Potter rondaba los cuerpos y lanzaba miradas angustiadas a los sirenos que rodeaban el lugar apuntándole con sus lanzas. Una vez la mirada de Víctor se fijó en el pálido y verduzco rostro de Hermione, se dirigió hacía ella sin vacilar, sintiéndose aliviado de que estuviera bien. Sin pensar nada demasiado en su apuro por liberarla antes de que se cumpliera el tiempo empezó a morder la cuerda que la mantenía atada. Empezaba ya romperlas un poco cuando sintió que le tocaban la espalda. Era Potter, que le entregaba una roca afilada para cortar la cuerda. Desde ese momento Victor sintió un respeto que nunca pensó que sentiría por el chico de la cicatriz en la frente.

Ya con el amarre desecho, la agarró por la cintura y nadó rápidamente hasta la superficie. En el momento el que estuvieron fuera ella abrió los ojos y aspiró una gran bocanada de aire. Acto seguido, le dio un vistaso a su salvador y cuando se dio cuenta de que había una enorme cabeza de tiburón con cuerpo humano a su lado, soltó un grito y se alejó instintivamente. Rápidamente Victor deshizo el hechizo con su varita y ella lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

"¿Te encuentrras bien?". Ella asintió tranquilizadoramente, él le ofreció un brazo y nadaron juntos hacia la orilla. Allí los recibieron con mantas y pociones calentadoras. Uno o dos minutos después, cuando estuvieron más calmados ya, a la mente del joven búlgaro volvieron en forma de vividos recuerdos todos los sentimientos de angustia y temor que había sentido en el lago y el miedo de no volver a ver a Hermione fue el que se trasladó del recuerdo a la realidad.

Viéndola ahí, toda húmeda y con un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas a causa del frío, Víctor no puedo contener el torrente de emociones que lo recorrían de pies a cabeza y, después de unos segundos en los cuales el caos pasó al orden, se materializaron en dos ideas centrales. Hermione era la persona a la que más había querido y por la que más cosas positivas había sentido en su vida. Segundo, no podía dejar que todo acabara cuando se terminara el torneo; tenía que verla después. No necesariamente en época de estudio, pero podría ser el en verano o en el receso de invierno.

¡Si! Eso era. La invitaría a visitarlo en Bulgaria por el verano. Después de esta epifanía, tocó el hombro de Hermione que estaba con los ojos fijos en la superficie del lago. El muchacho le hizo señales para que se alejaran del jurado, pues no quería que Karkaroff se entera de lo que iba a decir, lo viera como una debilidad y lo usará en su contra.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó ella con cara de preocupación pero volviendo su cabeza cada pocos segundos hacia el agua. "Es que quergría saberrg, si tu…" comenzó nervioso. "Si no estás ocupada este verrrano, podrrgías… podrrrgías visitarrrme en Bulgaria". Ella, que parecía atónita, empezó a abrir y cerrar la boca como un pez, tratando de decir algo pero sin saber el qué. Él, que se había puesto muy nervioso de repente, dijo " nunca me había sentido así porgr nadie más en mi vida". Como si este fuera un argumento sólido por el que debía considerar aceptar su propuesta.

Cuando ella estaba asimilando todas estas cosas, se escuchó a la multitud rugir. En el momento en el que se dieron la vuelta vieron a Potter emergiendo del agua con el pelirrojo y la niña rubia que estaban junto a Hermione en el lago. En el instante el que los vio, la cara de Hermione se iluminó. Olvidándose por completo de Víctor y su confesión, salió corriendo a abalanzarse sobre ellos, felicitando a Potter y alegrandose por el pelirrojo.

Víctor observó todo desde el lugar en el que ella lo había dejado, aún con la palabra en la boca. Aunque este desplante lo había sorprendido un poco, no se iba a dar fácilmente por vencido. Está bien de que se alegrara por el bienestar de sus amigos y que celebrara el que Potter hubiera terminado la prueba. Así que, pasada toda la efusividad del momento, trató de llamar su atención con un comentario cualquiera, pero ella lo despachó con un moviendo de la mano y siguió con su animada conversación acerca de cómo Potter heroicamente había logrado sacar a los dos chicos del agua oponiéndose a los sirenos.

La determinación de Víctor se quebrantó con el este gesto de desdén y de indiferencia que ella le había dirigido. Sí era verdad que él nunca había sentido por nadie lo que sentía por Hermione, también lo era que nunca había sentido ese dolor que se materializaba con su rechazo. En ese momento algo en Víctor pareció apagarse. Todas las esperanzias e ilusiones que se habían estado formando en su interior, fueron desvaneciendose como polvo en el viento.

Sientiendo todas sus energías desvanecidas, escuchó los resultados sin importarle en absoluto su puntuación y cuando fue el momento de retirarse se fue sin mirar atrás por miedo al dolor que sentiría si ella ni siquiera le lanzaba una mirada furtiva antes de retirarse.


	6. Chapter 6

Habiendo sufrido y sobrevivido la educación dura e inmisericordiosa de Durmstrang, Víctor Krum nunca pensó hallarse en el estado deplorable en el que se encontraba. Se sentía vacío y, sin embargo, le parecía que en cualquier momento un pinchazo de una aguja podría quitar esa capa de insensibilidad y dejar al descubierto todo su ser doliente y febril.

Una semana después de la segunda prueba, se encontraba en un debate consigo mismo. Por un lado, toda su existencia extrañaba a Hermione; su recuerdo no dejaba su mente en ningún momento. Soñaba con ella, esperaba verla en cualquier rincón y anhelaba volver a sostener esas pequeñas y delicadas manos entre las suyas. Por el otro, todos estos pensamientos hacían que su pecho doliera y se le formara un nudo en la garganta. Ni siquiera entendía por qué se ponía así; se sentía todo un llorón. Tampoco es que la chica le hubiera hecho algo demasiado grave que ameritara todo ese drama, no obstante, algo en Víctor se sentía profundamente herido. Puede que tuviera que ver con el hecho de que ella fuera la persona más importante para Víctor, pero que al parecer Víctor significara no significara tanto como él quisiera para ella.

No era el hecho de que no le hubiera agradecido, salvarla era algo que se tenía que hacer y ella sabía que como fuera estaría a salvo. Lo que realmente lo tenía tan destruido era el hecho de que él hubiera roto ese caparazón dura e insensible para mostrarle todo lo blandito que había adentro y que Hermione no se hubiera inmutado en darle una simple respuesta, mostrar cómo ella se sentía.

Al final el lado de querer ver a Hermione terminó ganado y, por primera vez en muchos días dejó ver su cara por el gran comedor en un horario regular. Cuando se sentó en la mesa de los chicos de verde, su mirada de inmediato se posó en la de los chicos de escarlata. Allí estaba ella; todo risos y sonrisas, partiendo trozos de tarta de calabaza mientras sostenía una animada conversación con un rubio regordete. Víctor tuvo que contener el impulso levantarse de inmediato y salir corriendo con el rabo entre las patas hacia su barco. No lo hizo, pues no necesitaba atención innecesaria; simplemente dirigió su mirada a sus patatas e hizo como si su corazón no estuviera derritiéndose con cada segundo que pasaba. Al cabo de unos quince minutos, Hermione se levantó y se fue a toda prisa. Víctor hizo de tripas corazón, terminó su comida y como un alma en pena se encaminó al campo de quidditch.

Allí voló hasta el anochecer. Era lo único que se sentía capaz de hacer. Después de ir al castillo y verla tan hermosa, tan distante, tan inalcanzable, se sentía más desesperanzado aún, además de frustrado e impotente. Se sentía tonto, sin valor y desechable.

Nada parecía valer la pena ya. El viaje a Inglaterra le parecía ahora un gran despropósito. ¿Para qué se había alistado a ese estúpido torneo? Nada de lo que ofrecía al ganador era algo que él ambicionara. En el fondo sabía que solo había participado para probarse a sí mismo; ver de qué estaba hecho realmente. Vaya si le había salido el tiro por la culata. Para empezar Karkaroff había hecho la mitad de su trabajo, además iba de tercero y nada más y nada menos que detrás de un niño de 14 años.

Como no podía simplemente empacar sus maletas e irse a Bulgaria, tomó la resolución de dedicarse a las dos cosas que aún le quedaban por hacer allí; entrenar para el torneo y practicar sus movimientos de quidditch. Por las próximas dos semanas trató de eliminar cualquier pensamiento sobre ella, mas le resultó en extremo complicado. Siempre que se encontraba anhelando estar con ella y escuchar su voz, se decía a sí mismo que tenía que dejar de comportarse como un joven tonto enamorado, al fin de cuentas solo se habían cogido de la mano por unos cuantos minutos y … habían conversado largo y tendido sobre lo que concernía a sus espíritus y habían compartido preocupaciones y sentimientos profundos como no había hecho con nadie nunca y …. _Ahhhg demonios que la extrañaba_.

No más lloriqueos, tenía que centrarse en su meta. Ese pensamiento reinaba en su mente cuando se dedicaba a practicar hechizos repulsivos en sujetos de prueba cerca del bosque prohibido; descargando furibundamente toda su frustración en cada movimiento de su varita. _Reducto, flipendo, bombarda_ , una y otra y otra vez. Cuando estaba a punto de reducir el último a un montón de paja desperdigada como el resto, escuchó a un sonido suave de aclararse la garganta detrás de él.

Su cuerpo se congeló de inmediato. No tenía que preguntarse dos veces quien había hecho el sonido. Un millón de preguntas nacieron y murieron en su mente en cuestión de segundos. No se atrevió a girar. No sabía si sería capaz de controlar la ola de emociones que se alojaba dentro de su pecho. En el instante en que sus ojos se posaran sobre ella, dentro de su interior reinaría la tristeza y se pondría a llorar descontrolada mente o dejaría su ira desbordarse y arrasar con la delicada chica. Lo único que sabía que no saldría a flote era la alegría que sentía, no tan en el fondo, por qué hubiera regresado, así fuera por unos instantes, a su vida.

Le tomó un par de minutos controlarse y poner una cara que no revelará su rugiente interior. Cuando se giró, ella estaba ahí, parada con su salvaje cabello y ojos almendrados, mirándolo de una manera tan esperanzada y dulce que no pudo hacer más que relajar un poco su semblante. Traía un libro que parecía pesar más que ella y lo sostenía con mucha dificultad, mas Víctor no se ofreció a ayudarla.

Esperó a que ella dijera la primera palabra pues no se sentía capaz de hacerlo él. Después de un par de minutos de mirarse fijamente, Hermione musitó un tímido "Hola". Aunque Víctor casi no puede contener la sonrisa que se trató de escapar de sus labios cuando escuchó su voz, pues _diablos que había extrañado esa voz,_ solo escupió un seco "hola" tan cortante que rebanó el aire entre ellos. Ella hizo caso omiso a la actitud distanciadora de Víctor y continuó con la forzada conversación. "No te he visto por el castillo últimamente" "No he estado en el castillo últimamente" "¿Puedo preguntar por qué?". _Por qué no puedo soportar verte y no tenerte entre mis brazos._ "He estado ocupado" "¿Entrenando para el torneo?" "Si, entrrenando" "Eso es muy bueno. Pero debes recordar no extralimitarte. Siempre hay mantener un balance entre el ocio, el sueño y …" se calló de repente dándose cuánta de que no estaba en una posición que le permitiera sermonear a Víctor, sobre todo después de lo que había ocurrido. Se hizo un largo silencio incómodo en el que Víctor no supo que hacer o decir. Aun cuando de verdad se alegraba por tenerla allí delante no podía olvidar el sentimiento de dolor que se instalaba en su pecho al recordar su indiferencia semanas atrás.

Ella al ver que la situación tomaba ningún rumbo, decidió actuar. Empezó a acercarse lentamente, un poco torpe por el peso del libro. Actuaba cautelosamente, como si se tratara de un acercamiento a un animal salvaje que pudiera atacarla ante la más ligera provocación. Él tenía tensionado cada músculo de su cuerpo. Las fuerzas opuestas que le exigían acercase y huir eran de igual magnitud y lo mantenían estático en su sitio. Cuando la distancia que los separaba era de medio metro, la chica lo miró con los ojos llenos de ternura y en lo que pareció un susurro le dijo "Te he extrañado".

Por breves segundos Víctor olvidó como respirar. ¡Ella lo había extrañado! Estaba que se ponía a bailar en una pata de lo contento. Sin embargo, se controló. Era muy bello pensar que en ese tiempo Hermione había estado pensando en él y considerándolo, pero había algo de lo que estaba seguro y era el que ella no podría haberlo extrañado tanto como él a ella, y eso aún le dolía. "¿Porrr qué no me buscaste entonces?" Casi sin dejarlo terminar la pregunta ella respondió rápidamente "si lo hice" tomó aire un momento y repitió. "Si lo hice, solo que cuando te lo propones eres increíblemente difícil de encontrar" Víctor la miró confundido. "No volviste al gran comedor ni al castillo para nada; dejaste de nadar en el lago. No te imaginas la cantidad de veces que husmee por el barco de tu escuela a ver si te veía salir. La única vez que te he visto desde la segunda prueba es una vez que sobre volaste la torre de Gryffindor y aun así no miraste a mi ventana, como si supieras cual de todas maneras" mientras hablaba a una gran velocidad gesticulaba violentamente. Víctor había oído suficiente.

Se sentía aliviado. Sabía que Hermione podía o no haber hecho esfuerzos suficientes para contactarlo, sin embargo, poniéndolo en esos términos él no es que se lo hubiera dejado muy fácil. Aunque esto no subsanaba todas las heridas que tenía por dentro, se conformó y esta vez no se contuvo. Alargó sus enormes brazos y con un solo movimiento acortó la distancia que los separaba, la atrajo hacia sí en un fuerte abrazo envolviéndola casi por completo. Enterró su rostro en la castaña cabellera y en un ronco susurro dejó salir lo que había estado luchando por contener en su interior "Yo también te he extrañado". La chica, que había sido tomada por sorpresa por tan repentino movimiento, soltó el libro para envolver sus pequeñas manitas alrededor de la ancha espalda. Por unos breves instantes de pura gloria, permanecieron así; él alzándola y abrazándola y ella aferrada a él como si no lo quisiera dejar escapar nunca. "No quiero que estés nunca lejos de mí" admitió dejando que se alejara un poco "¿Por eso quieres que vaya a visitarte a Bulgaria en el verano?" Víctor asintió pesadamente. "De verdad me gustaría ir contigo a Bulgaria, solo necesito aprobación de mis padres". Un sentimiento de frescura invadió a Víctor y una calma como la que no sentía hace mucho se apoderó de él. No iba a perder a Hermione cuando se acabara el torneo, todavía le quedaba un verano más.

Algo en movimiento en la periferia de su mirada captó su atención. La respuesta que estaba a punto de salir de sus sonrientes labios quedó en el olvidó cuando al girar la cabeza se dio cuenta de que era lo que había captado su atención. En el suelo, junto a ellos se encontraba el libro que Hermione llevaba. Estaba abierto por la mitad y sus páginas se encontraban en blanco, pero parecían proyectar luz. Sobre él se podía apreciar una figura translucida moverse. Con cuidado depositó a Hermione de nuevo en el suelo, y como en un sueño se acercó al libro para ver qué era lo que se movía. Se quedó atónito cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que sobrevolaba el libro era una versión en miniatura de él con el uniforme de la selección búlgara de quidditch persiguiendo la snitch dorada. Montaba su saeta su fuego y su cara estaba contraída con angustia. La figura, aunque se veía hecha de luz, era bastante independiente y parecía tener vida propia, era fascinante.

Se quedó mirándose a sí mismo ir y venir, hasta que Hermione lo sobresaltó preguntando a su lado, "¿Te gusta?" .Víctor que no se había dado cuenta cuando había llegado allí respondió "Me encanta, ¿Cómo lo has hecho?" Ella que parecía a ver estado esperando que le preguntara exactamente eso, respondió entusiasmada "Es una idea que se me ocurrió después de ver algunas películas muggles. Con la luz logró dar vida a los recuerdos que extraigo de mi mente y dejo que el papel absorba. No fue fácil, tuve que hacer algo de investigación, por eso, además de los deberes, había estado recluida en la biblioteca. Me entristecí un poco por que no volviste a pasarte por allí y me puse a pensar, hasta darme cuenta del error que había cometido; así que me puse a hacer esto, para poder dártelo cuando pudiera encontrarte. Ven, acércate un poco más" Víctor obedeció y se acercó al mismo tiempo que ella lo hacía al libro. Se sentaron en el pasto frente al libro. Con cuidado ella pasó un par de páginas y mini Víctor desapareció, dando paso a una mini Hermione con su precioso vestido del baile de navidad. Ella bajaba por las escaleras y después de unos momentos volvía a aparecer Víctor con sus atuendos de ese día, y ella al verlo esbozaba una gran y hermosa sonrisa. La joven bruja volvió a pasar algunas páginas y allí estaban ellos de nuevo, bailando alegremente. Por último, al pasar la página apareció una Hermione empapada y Víctor mitad tiburón sosteniéndola en agua. En la superficie del libro, Víctor cambiaba de forma y sucedía algo que el Víctor real no recordaba hubiera pasado en la vida real. La Hermione de la animación se estremecía de alegría y abrazaba al Víctor que acababa de des transformarse, y mirando muy detenidamente, pues no hacían ningún sonido, vio que Hermione decía 'gracias'.

Víctor, que hasta el momento había estado observando maravillado todo lo que la asombrosa chica le mostraba, se ensombreció de repente. Hermione, la de carne y hueso, posó un su mano en el hombro de Víctor e hizo una leve presión para que este la mirara. Cuando ya tenía su atención, tomó una bocanada de aire y empezó a hablar "Víctor, conocerte para mí ha sido algo increíble. De verdad eres una persona llena de conocimientos, experiencias e ideas magníficas. Pero más allá de eso eres noble, amable, determinado y muy fuerte. Lamento mucho no haber apreciado de inmediato tu esfuerzo por sacarme del lago, y mucho más no haber dado respuesta a tu propuesta de ir a Bulgaria. También quiero que sepas que nunca había conocido a un chico como tú" hizo una pausa, tomó aire y se acercó peligrosamente a Víctor. "Así que no solo te doy las gracias por sacarme sana y salva del lago, sino que también te doy las gracias por entrar a mi vida" Con estas últimas palabras fue inclinándose lentamente hacía Víctor y con los ojos cerrados posó suavemente sus labios sobre los de él.


End file.
